


Another Stone

by PhiraLovesLoki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Neverland Renaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiraLovesLoki/pseuds/PhiraLovesLoki
Summary: In Neverland, after visiting the Echo Caves, Emma and Hook are separated from the group. There’s an easy way to get back; they just have to traverse the Echo Ravine. But to make a bridge across, they can’t just reveal any deep, dark secret …





	Another Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_another_classic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/gifts), [BusinessCasualPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusinessCasualPrincess/gifts), [Iverna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iverna/gifts), [Inaccessible Rail (strangetales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetales/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr, posting now to AO3.

Emma angrily cut through the dense foliage, like that would somehow fix the problem. But nope, mutilating the flora didn’t change the fact that she’d gotten herself separated from the rest of the group.

“Careful, love.”

With Hook. Of course with Hook. Of course she’d be stuck with him after those confessions–that he was falling in love with her after a single kiss, that she would always love Neal but wished he’d still been dead, that Neal wouldn’t stop pursuing her. Nothing to make things more awkward than having to be honest about your feelings!

At least they weren’t also stuck with Neal as well. Now  _that_  would be even more awkward.

And Hook seemed to know where they were going, and he also seemed happy enough to not bring up what had been said in Echo Cave. So they’d be reunited with everyone else in no time, they’d figure out the next decent plan to save Henry, and then poof, done, back to Storybrooke.

“Bloody hell.” Hook stopped short in front of her.

“What?”

“I forgot about the ravine.”

She stepped around him to get a good look. Sure enough, there was a deep, wide ravine in front of them, and it seemed to extend pretty far in either direction. “How long will it take to go around?”

“Too long. Days at the very least.”

“Shit.” She looked around for some vines. “Maybe we could make a rope and … I don’t know, Tarzan our way across?”

Normally, he’d grin and roll his eyes when she made references like that, but either “I’m in love with you” Hook was no fun at all, or the situation was too serious for jokes. He just shook his head. “This isn’t an ordinary ravine; it’s enchanted so that there’s only one way to cross.”

“Sounds like Echo Cave.”

“That’s because it’s known as the Echo Ravine.”

“Seriously?” Good lord, what other dark secrets did she possible have to reveal? Her thieving past didn’t seem so bad, especially since she’d done so to survive. Maybe something about how she felt about her parents? Or maybe–

“Except it’s far pickier about the nature of the secret,” he continued. “It has to be about the person you’re with, and it …”

“It what?” This could  _not_  be good if he was this reluctant to even  _say_  it.

He sighed heavily. “Forgive me, Emma. It’s the only way.”

“What’s the only way?”

“I wish I could fuck you against the mast of the Jolly Roger.”

He–what? “What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry, I–”

Before she could demand the explanation he  _seriously_  owed her, there was a loud rumble, and the ground beneath her shook. A large stepping stone appeared out of nowhere, the first part of a bridge across the ravine.

“Oh, you’ve  _got_  to be joking.”

“You’ll have to go next, I’m afraid.”

“Can’t you just …” She waved her hand.

“It knows you’re here,” he pointed out. “We both must participate to cross. Look, Swan, I’m truly sorry, but it’s the only way.”

“Okay, I … I mean, it’s just fantasies, right?” He nodded. “We don’t have to  _do_  anything.”

“Just fantasies,” he confirmed. And then he waited, politely keeping his gaze on the ground.

Oh god, okay. Fantasy about the other person. About Hook. She could do this. The guy was the definition of sex, wrapped in a leather coat, so it wasn’t that hard. “Uh, ever since you used your teeth to tie that scarf around my hand back on the beanstalk, I’ve been thinking about you removing my panties the same way.”

His chuckle was drowned out by the sound of another stone appearing. Two down … probably a lot to go. This was going to get so embarrassing.

“I’d use my teeth or my hook,” he said. “I’d love to shred your underthings beyond repair with it.”

Another stone.

“I like the hook,” she admitted. At least it was getting easier. More like a conversation–a conversation she was very glad no one was here to eavesdrop on. “I’m not usually into any kind of pain play, but I kind of want to see what it feels like.”

Another stone.

“It probably wouldn’t hurt. I’d just very lightly drag it down your skin, wherever it felt good. Or press the curve against you.”

She licked her lips, which were suddenly dry. “Against me where?”

He cleared his throat. “Your sex.”

Another stone. She needed something to drink. And it was her turn.

“I, uh … when you’re being smug, I think about riding your face to shut you up.”

Another stone.

“And when you’re frustrating me, I imagine smacking your arse.”

Another stone.

“While you fuck me from behind?”

“Aye. And you turn around and tell me how naughty you’ve been.”

“Get real, I’m never naughty.”

“Oh, so you didn’t enjoy when I was at your mercy in that infirmary?”

“Maybe a little. Sometimes I think it would be fun to do that again. Handcuff you”

“And do what to me?”

“Suck your cock or something.”

“‘Or something?’ Sounds thrilling.”

She snorted. “I give great head. I’d have you writhing on the bed while I teased you. I’d take you as far in as I could when you were least expecting it.”

“Aye, and then I’d manage to escape the cuff and turn the tables on you. I’d have you screaming out for mercy with just my tongue and a few fingers.”

“And then what?”

“Ah, it’s your turn.”

“Oh, right.” She was getting more than a little turned on, and had forgotten they had to take turns. “Well, then I’d want you to fuck me. Really hard, like  _pound_  me. If you did that right after oral, I’d come pretty hard.”

“Mmm, I’d like to see your face when you come. Perhaps I’d free you so you could flip us over. I’d love to watch your breasts bounce and sway.”

“You’d have to use your hand and mouth on them. I bet that would feel incredible.”

“I’d want to look deep into your eyes when we come. That way we could see just what we do to the other, just what we make the other feel. Just how I feel for you.”

“I, uh …” She felt her already hot face flush even more. The way he said it was different than the rest of the fantasies. More intimate. She couldn’t think of a follow up for it. So instead, she blurted: “The last time I masturbated, I pretended you were watching.”

He finally turned to look at her in surprise. It was only then that she realized that her confession hadn’t caused a telltale rumble; the bridge was finished, and she’d told him that last thing for nothing.

They crossed the bridge silently after that, and once they were safely on the other side, they watched it vanish. She wished  _she_ could just vanish. Hook had made an intimate, emotional confession, and then she’d embarrassed herself. “Okay,” she said stiffly. “Let’s keep going.”

“Aye.” But before he took the lead, he cleared his throat and then met her gaze. “First, though, in the interest of fairness …” And then he leaned in close, and whispered in her ear:

“I would love nothing more than to watch you touch yourself.”

As they continued on, hopefully in the right direction, she heard the sound of another stone falling into place across the ravine.


End file.
